Nadine Grayson (Extinction)
|status = Alive |age = 25 |born = 2008 |relations = (Father) (Step-mother) (Brother) |origin = United States of America |gender = Female |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Light brown |last appearance = |eye color = Dark brown |first appearance = |life span = Chapter 8 - Chapter 60}} |songlink = Through the Valley}} Nadine Grayson is a main character in Extinction. The introverted, over-protected daughter of Joel, Nadine has always relied on him and her brother, Matthew, for protection, as she has been sheltered from most of the horrors out there. However, following the fall of their safe-zone, the Grayson family was thrust onto the road. Following their capture by the cannibalistic group led by The Father, Nadine witnessed first-hand how ruined the world is outside of zones. Despite their escape, Nadine was traumatized by the incident due to her innocence from the outbreak. On their journey, Nadine struggled to find the confidence to adapt to their new surroundings. However, following their encounter with infected hordes, Nadine was successful in overcoming infected and saving her family. At Delaware, Nadine struggled to find her own identity. Unable to interact with others or go back to her sheltered life, Nadine tried to continue to train herself for life outside walls out of fear of others coming to hurt them. During this time Nadine formed a friendship with Conner. Following the fall of Delaware at the indirect hands of her parents, the group voted to cast them out, although Nadine was against it but did nothing to stop it. During their continuing journey, Nadine bickered with Matthew over survival tactics as Nadine's fear left her without compassion. When her brother was tragically killed by Deacon, Nadine took her first life. His death helped Nadine gain a firm grasp of her own identity as she swore to carry on his ideals. Upon their capture by Blackheart, Nadine was taken alongside Kristie to be a contender for one of Vincent's "new wives". Seeing the treatment done towards his wives, Nadine teamed up with Kristie to break them out and led them across the wasteland. When Blackheart caught up to them, Kristie and the other wives were killed while Nadine was taken back to base to torture, where she battled her own demons and survivor's guilt. Following their escape from Blackheart, where Nadine denounced her father, she continued to combat guilt and isolated herself from the others. While Conner tried to help her find hope, Nadine came to believe herself as a burden to others. Following the death of her father, Nadine was open to embrace the idea of moving on. However, life came crashing down when Conner and Ash captured Shannon and her due to Conner's will to "protect his family". Breaking free, Nadine pleaded them to stand down out, as she was desperate to believe in some form of hope. However, she was forced to kill Ash out of self-defense after his murder of Shannon. Nadine once again pleaded with grief-stricken Conner to stand down but he forced Nadine to kill him. Arriving back at the safe-zone, Nadine embraced the madness and cynicism of this world. Although Nadine boarded a ferry to the "safe world", Nadine believed there was no going back and questioned her own sanity, unfortunately showing signs of going down the same path of insanity Conner once had. Overview Born only a few years before the outbreak, Nadine has been burdened with the memories of these young memories, haunting her of a life that could have been. Being sheltered by the world, to this day, it's no surprise that Nadine still holds onto the old world and has yet to fully adapt to the new world that lays before her. This has obviously given her a fear of the world, and more importantly, what others can do to them. It is these fears that dictate her actions, and also because of these fears that she doesn't get to attached to others. Of course, this makes Nadine a natural introvert, and she often finds herself drifting off in the background. Her introverted attitude has left her from getting a total grasp on her identity, and thus, she still has yet to find or accept herself. Nadine is a naturally curious girl, often wishing to collect literature and other artifacts of the world before, which has made her both intellectual and educational. Nadine, despite her shy exterior that can be misunderstood as coldness, is a naturally kind woman, who while reserved, does appreciate the company of others. Her sympathy for human life has left her compassionate and holding a will to help others anyway she can, although she herself lacks the traits to do so. This can be seen as endearing, but to others, is seen as an annoyance for Nadine suggests but can't follow up on. Nadine wishes to prove people wrong and show she is capable of doing these stuff--but whenever she tries, her fear holds her back from completion. With many clashing traits and flaws chaining Nadine down, she must get a grip on reality and find herself, before she gets herself into sticky situations. Arc Killed Victims *Deacon (Book 3) *Ash (Insanity) *Conner Kilderry (Insanity) *Moderate amount of people *Numerous infected Appearances Trivia *Nadine is one of the characters to return from the original Extinction. She remains very similar to her original self, both personality wise and role in the story, as she still remains the most important character after Conner and Ash. **Nadine is the only character to survive both the original and rebooted version. Her arc in the original story would've ended with Conner sacrificing himself for a pregnant Nadine, who despite the trauma, would hold onto hope for the betterment of her child. *Just as Conner and Joel are inverses, Nadine and Ash are reverses to each other. While Ash is the story of a child raised during the outbreak, Nadine showcases a child who was sheltered from the reality of the world. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:Virgin Club